


Just one more thing...

by lawgoddess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess





	Just one more thing...

Usually they had sex one-on-one, but occasionally the stars aligned and things got a bit wild in the polyamory relationship known jokingly to its members as Camelot.

When that happened, it seemed like everyone wanted to fuck Merlin, all at once and in a variety of ways.

Merlin loved it.

As he came down afterwards he was sweet, but he could get a bit demanding. Everyone went along with it, because he was their precious one and they wanted to show him how much they cared and how much they valued the gift of his body.

Gwaine got out the scented oil and massaged Merlin’s feet. Lance got a warm cloth and cleaned him up. Leon brought Merlin his favorite sweater. Arthur brought him a glass of water and a cherry popsicle.

Merlin smiled dopily at them as they tucked him in and murmured, “Go to sleep. We’re here.”

They would all arrange themselves around him on their huge bed, made of a king and a queen mattress pushed together. And inevitably Merlin would think of something else he wanted.

“Leon, I think I need some hot ginger tea before I can go to sleep. Gwaine, I want you on my right side, not my left. Arthur, my back hurts, I need that microwave heated thingie. Lance, I need more cuddling, and I like it when you put your arm over me, it makes me feel safe.”

They all rearranged themselves and Arthur and Leon sighed as they got up and headed for the kitchen. They were shagged out, too, but they were happy to do things for Merlin.

Mostly happy.

As Arthur and Leon passed through the bedroom doorway, the happy men on the bed who were watching their fine asses exit heard Arthur grumble, “It takes a village….”


End file.
